ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Poród amatorski
Odcinek 78 Poród amatorski - siedemdziesiąty ósmy odcinek serialu Ranczo wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 27.05.2012 roku w TVP1. Ostatni odcinek szóstego sezonu. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Straszny sen [[Czerepach|Czerepacha - scena z odc. 78]] Opis W małżeństwie Staśka i Wioletki robi się niespokojnie, bowiem lada moment Wiotka będzie rodzić. Policjant z jednej strony chciałby żonie nieba przychylić, z drugiej jednak musi normalnie pracować, czego Wioletka nie rozumie. Wieczorem Staśkowi przypada służba przy pilnowaniu demonstrantów, wciąż zgromadzonych pod Urzędem Gminy. Aspirant wyrzuca im, że przez nich zaniedbuje ciężarną żonę i apeluje, aby do czasu porodu wzięli sobie urlop od tego protestowania, ale niestety jego apel nie spotyka się z oczekiwanym odzewem. Zrozpaczona wstępnym raportem wizytatora Dyrektorka w desperacji udaje się do biura Senatora Kozioła, bowiem jakby nie było, gdyby nie jego występy telewizyjne, podczas których pochwalił się rewolucją oświatową w Wilkowyjach, nikt by o niczym w kuratorium nie wiedział. Senator nawet nie próbuje ukryć, że problemy Dyrektorki mało go interesują, jednak Czerepach dostrzega w tym kolejną szansę dla podniesienia notowań Kozioła w kręgach politycznych. Obiecuje więc Dyrektorce, że Senator osobiście zajmie się sprawą. I oto już następnego dnia, z samego rana, do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża telewizja. Senator przed kamerami odgrywa rolę obrońcy nowatorskich idei, który cennym inicjatywom miejscowych nauczycieli nie da zginąć. Występ ten ma natychmiastowe reperkusje w postaci oferty złożonej Senatorowi przez przedstawicieli jednej z liczących się partii. Proponują oni Senatorowi trzecie, czyli „w zasadzie gwarantowane”, miejsce na liście wyborczej do sejmu w najbliższych wyborach i to w jego własnym okręgu. Tym razem Kozioł nie śpieszy się z odpowiedzią, a w jego imieniu Czerepach zapewnia, że skrupulatnie propozycję przemyślą. Korzystając z tego, że chwilowo piłeczka jest po stronie Senatora, Czerepach zagaduje przybyłych o ich znajomość z Ministrem Edukacji, do którego – na poczet przyszłej owocnej współpracy – Senator miałby maleńką prośbę. Proboszcz zgodnie z obietnicą daną Lucy podejmuje się zorganizowania negocjacji na plebanii. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, wraz z Księdzem Maciejem spotykają się z Lucy i Kusym w dworku, gdzie wspólnie próbują dociec, czego tak naprawdę oczekują demonstranci. Wikary słusznie zauważa, że rzeczywistym podłożem buntu mężczyzn biorących udział w pikiecie może być zmiana ich sytuacji osobistej, do której nie byli przygotowani mentalnie i wskutek której poczuli się dotknięci i urażeni. Stąd też ich postulaty są ogólnikowe i w istocie skierowane w niewiadomym kierunku. W tej sytuacji zatem należy pomyśleć, jak im przywrócić poczucie godności. To spostrzeżenie Wikarego spotyka się z wielkim uznaniem Proboszcza. Śpiącego po nocnej, męczącej służbie Policjanta budzi rozhisteryzowana Wioletka, która ma mu wszystko za złe, a głównie to, że zamiast siedzieć przy niej i czekać na bóle porodowe, zajmuje się pracą. Wyrwany brutalnie ze snu policjant uznaje winnymi tej sytuacji protestujących pod Urzędem, zatem niezwłocznie udaje się do nich w celu zmuszenia ich przy użyciu pałki do natychmiastowego opuszczenia chodnika. Rozlewowi krwi zapobiega obecna na miejscu Francesca, która pacyfikuje policjanta błyskawicznym chwytem. Opanowawszy się nieco Stasiek udaje się do Doktora, którego dość nerwowo zobowiązuje do pozostawania w pełnej dyspozycji przez 24 godziny na dobę na wypadek, gdyby Wioletka zaczęła rodzić, a Stasiek akurat byłby w tym czasie zajęty. Następnie policjant zjawia się u Solejukowej, którą – jako osobę doświadczoną przy porodach - stanowczo instruuje, że jakby co, to Solejukowa rzuca wszystko i leci pomagać Wiloletce. Babce z kolei wręcza urzędowe wezwanie do stawienia się w restauracji nazajutrz o poranku, pod rygorem kary grzywny z zamianą na areszt. Tymczasem pod Urząd Gminy przybywa Wikary z zaproszeniem od Proboszcza na rozmowy z władzami gminy. Początkowo manifestanci nie zamierzają wziąć w tym udziału, kwitując, że z takimi władzami, to i gadać nie ma o czym, ale na to Wikary stwierdza, że skoro nie są skorzy do rozmów, to znaczy, że nie demonstrantami są, a wichrzycielami, którym chodzi wyłącznie o chaos, a nie o prawdziwe zmiany. Grozi im, że jeśli kościół potwierdzi to swoim autorytetem, to ludzie sami ich spod Urzędu na taczkach wywiozą. W tej sytuacji buntownikom nie pozostaje nic innego, jak przystać na propozycję. Kusy dzieli się żoną przemyśleniami na temat przyszłych negocjacji i przyznaje, że nie ma pomysłu na to, jak wobec braku płaszczyzny porozumienia, trafić do jej przeciwników. Rozmowa schodzi na kwestie odwiecznych sporów wewnętrznych Polaków, w wyniku których nawet słuszne w założeniu przywileje - jak liberum veto – prędzej czy później obracały się przeciw nim samym. Czerepach wyjawia Lodzi, że obawia się, iż Senator połaszczy się na propozycje któregoś z ugrupowań politycznych, przez co utrąci karierę zarówno własną, jak Arkadiusza. Jego zdaniem, ich obu stać na wiele więcej, niż bycie trzeciorzędnymi posłami. W nocy dręczy go koszmar senny, z którego wybudza go żona. W trakcie rozmowy z nią wpada na genialny pomysł, jak pokazać Koziołowi, że nie tylko nie muszą, ale wręcz nie powinni przyjmować byle jakich ofert, od nawet najbardziej liczącej się partii. O poranku w restauracji zjawia się Babka ze szczoteczką do zębów, którą zabrała na wszelki wypadek, no bo skoro została urzędowo wezwana, to nigdy nie wiadomo. Stasiek dość chaotycznie wyjaśnia jej, że w gminie panuje stan wyjątkowy, Wioletka ma rodzić, więc on Babkę musi zmobilizować. Znaczy - do pilnowania Wioletki oraz użycia środków łączności, jakby co. Im bliżej porodu, tym bardziej Stasiek odchodzi od zmysłów, a na wieść o tym, że do Wioletki przyszedł Wezół, niemalże mdleje, chociaż tym razem to tylko niestrawność. Na plebanii rozpoczynają się negocjacje, z początku idące jak po grudzie z uwagi na wciąż nieprzejednaną postawę protestujących, którzy poza postulatem ustąpienia władz, niewiele mają do dodania. Jednak Lucy znajduje punkt zaczepienia w wypowiedzi Radnego Bartkowiaka, który jako jedyny ma coś konkretnego do powiedzenia. Pod wpływem wczorajszej rozmowy z mężem składa im propozycję swoistego liberum veto, chociaż ograniczonego do jednego razu w miesiącu. Początkowo zebrani nie chcą przyjąć oferty, głównie dlatego, że nie łapią o co chodzi, ale gdy Wikary wyjaśnia im, iż poniekąd otrzymali historyczny przywilej, zgadzają się. Porozumienie ma być spisane w kościele, po mszy. Tymczasem Czerepach realizuje swój wielki plan. Korzystając z dojścia do Ministra Edukacji organizuje pewną uroczystość, na którą zaprasza m. in. Dyrektorkę szkoły i wizytatora Bieżuna. Jak się okazuje, pod szkołą czeka w gotowości cała ekipa telewizyjna i spory tłumek ludzi. Senator ogłasza zgromadzonym, iż jego (sic!) i Pani Dyrektor wysiłki, zmierzające do wprowadzenia ważnych zmian oświatowych, zostały docenione i ma zaszczyt wręczyć Pani Dyrektor najwyższe odznaczenie w resorcie edukacji. Co prawda cały ten teatr jest tylko wstępem do znacznie ważniejszego wydarzenia, niemniej jednak ma wymierne lokalne skutki. Oto chwilę później skonfundowany wizytator składa dyrektorce gratulacje, jako wielki zwolennik innowacji i w ogóle, a ten cały raport to tylko takie tam wstępne uwagi. Fakt odznaczenia Dyrektorki komentują w kuchni w dworku Kinga i Klaudia, które uważają to za swój osobisty sukces. Kusy wyprowadza jednak obie panny z błędu, niemniej zdaniem Klaudii nieważne kto i po co pomógł sprawie, ważne, że pomógł. W tym momencie Lucy wraca z negocjacji i informuje o ustaleniach. Zarówno Klaudia jak Kinga, jako bezkompromisowe reformatorki, uważają tę ugodę za totalną porażkę i głęboko obrażone udają się do restauracji. W kościele proboszcz zapowiada nastąpienie wiekopomnego wydarzenia, mając na myśli podpisanie porozumienia, ale nawet nie przeczuwa, jak bardzo jego słowa są prorocze. Jeszcze nie doszło do złożenia podpisów, gdy Staśka wyciąga z kościoła dzwonek telefonu. Od tej chwili wszystko się wali – samochód nie chce ruszyć, Wezół ma pacjenta z zawałem, a policjant jest kawał drogi od domu, w którym Wioletka właśnie w zupełnej samotności zaczęła rodzić. Gdy policjant miota się jak poparzony po wsi, Wioletka dociera do restauracji. Czerepach tymczasem ogłasza w kościele powstanie nowego ugrupowania politycznego pod wodzą Kozioła, a mianowicie Polskiej Partii Uczciwości. Zgromadzeni, usłyszawszy tę nazwę, najwyraźniej nie wierzą własnym uszom, ale klaszczą, bo inaczej nie wypada. Do restauracji wpada zdyszany Wezół, gdzie zastaje umorusaną Kingę, Klaudię oraz Jagnę, które dzielnie i samodzielnie odebrały poród. Doktorowi pozostaje ocucić zemdlonego z wrażenia policjanta. Hadziuk, Pietrek i Stach Japycz podsumowują na ławeczce ostatnie wydarzenia, żałując że Solejuk zajął się polityką, a ta jak narkotyk wciągnąć potrafi. Jednak Solejukowi po wielu dniach koczowania pod urzędem polityka zbrzydła i przysiada się do kompanów ku ogólnej radości. I tak życie w Wilkowyjach wróciło do normy. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Waldemar Czyszak (Hryćko), *Jan Kulczycki (Ignaczak), *Marek Lewandowski (radny Bartkowiak), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka Zofia) *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Anna Wojton (Myćkowa) *Joanna Lissner (matka Zosi), *Marta Dąbrowska (Zosia), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Aleksander Mikołajczak (wizytator Bieżun), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Ewa Audykowska-Wiśniewska (nauczycielka biologii), *Karolina Jóźwiak (nauczycielka fizyki), *Marta Wardyńska (nauczycielka geografii), *Sławomir Holland (Tadeusz, nauczyciel matematyki), *Borys Jaźnicki (nauczyciel historii), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Patricia Kazadi (pielęgniarka Jagna Nowak), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Miłogost Reczek (poseł Mazur), *Krzysztof Czeczot (Popieluch, asystent Mazura), *Krzysztof Baranowski (starosta), Cytaty *'"Szkoda, że tu żadnej telewizji nie ma. Oni by pokazali jak Senator RP z własnym personelem ciężko pracuje na dyżurze senatorskim"' - Senator do Czerepacha przy kieliszku *'"Poświęcenie Pana Senatora dla społeczeństwa staje się powoli legendarne"' - Czerepach do Kozioła *'"Służba ojczyźnie 48 godzin na dobę"' - Senator do Dyrektorki szkoły *'"To jest protest narodowy. Od tego urlopu się nie bierze."' - Wargacz *'"Jak Kościół swoim autorytetem to potwierdzi to ludzie was sami stąd na taczkach wywiozą"' - ks.Maciej do protestujących *'"Jeśli chodzi o intrygi, nikt cię nie przebije"' - Lodzia do Czerepacha *'"Na początek piękne idee, a potem sami plujemy sobie do talerza."' - Kusy *'"Babka będzie tu siedzieć i pilnować Wioletki. Żeby nie zaczęła rodzić. Znaczy jakby! jakby zaczęła rodzić. Wtedy Babka podejmuje akcję porodową"' - Stasiek do Zielarki *'"A pizdnął cię kto kiedy."' - Solejuk do Dudy *'"Młodość nie lubi kompromisu"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak komu nic w życiu nie wychodzi to jemu już tylko polityka zostaje."' - Pietrek *'"Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej."' - Solejuk *'"Aby każdy pamiętał, że bez winy nie jest to o zgodę nie tak trudno, a jak zgoda jest to nawet proste piwo pod sklepem jak ambrozja smakuje."' - Stach Japycz Zobacz też *Seria VI *Seria VI (DVD) *Seria VI (Album) Galeria 78-18.jpg 78-17.jpg 78-16.jpg 78-15.jpg 78-14.jpg 78-13.jpg 78-12.jpg 78-11.jpg 78-10.jpg 78-9.jpg 78-8.jpg 78-7.jpg 78-6.jpg 78-5.jpg 78-4.jpg 78-3.jpg 78-2.jpg 78-1.jpg Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii